1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated body having an optical multi-layered film, and more particularly to a transparent hologram seal affixed to an article and used for determining the real or imitation of the article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to prevent the forgery of an article, it is considered to make the construction of the article complicated so that the article itself can be hardly imitated or permit the real to be distinguished from the imitation by affixing an accessory which can be hardly imitated to the article.
In the former case, a complicated and fine pattern may be formed in an article, for example, a stock and bond such as a bank note, the coloring with a color tone which cannot be easily imitated may be made therein, or a special material may be used as the material thereof. This makes it difficult to forge the article by imitation thereof, dishonest usage of printing technique or illegal copying by use of a copying machine.
However, with the development of the printing/copying technique or the development of the digital technology of copying machines or the like, it becomes possible to easily imitate the article even when the above fine patterning process is used or the coloring which is difficult to imitate is used, and as a result, it becomes necessary to further enhance the fine patterning technique by taking the above technique and technology into consideration so as to make the copying and forgery more difficult. Thus, the above measure in the former case does not lead to a fundamental solution.
On the other hand, in the latter case, the measure is attained by simply affixing an accessory to the article and is widely used. For example, a transparent hologram seal having an image of relief type hologram formed therein is affixed to an article such as a credit card, bank note, or certificate, for example, as the proof of the real article. The hologram seal can be produced on a large scale by forming a hologram image having an uneven surface and embossing the same. When the layer structure is taken into consideration, the seal can be formed such that it will be difficult to remove the seal or it will be difficult to use the seal again after it is removed. Thus, if the seal is affixed and then removed, at least part of the hologram is destroyed so that not only the forgery but also any modification or change of the article can be clearly recognized at a glance.
As a conventional example of the above device, a xe2x80x9creuse preventing certificate stampxe2x80x9d described in Japanese Utility Model Application KOKOKU Publication No. 46-4432 is provided. The reuse preventing certificate stamp is formed by partially or entirely coating a releasing or separating layer on the rear surface of a transparent plastic film, forming a desired printing pattern on the same and forming a pressure sensitive adhesive layer on the printing pattern.
As another conventional example, a xe2x80x9cpressure sensitive adhesive sheet for passportxe2x80x9d described in Japanese Utility Model Application KOKOKU Publication No. 3-7372 is provided. The pressure sensitive adhesive sheet for passport is formed by partially forming a transparent release agent layer on the rear surface of a transparent film base member, forming a print displaying section layer on the rear surface of the release agent layer and forming a transparent pressure sensitive adhesive layer which is adhered to the ground paper of the passport on the remaining portion of the rear surface of the transparent film base member and the above layers.
Further, a xe2x80x9cre-adhesion preventing pressure sensitive adhesive sheetxe2x80x9d described in Japanese Utility Model Application KOKOKU Publication No. 4-17554 is provided. This discloses a re-adhesion prevented pressure sensitive adhesive sheet which has a transparent inter-layer separation or release resin layer formed between a transparent film base member and a transparent pressure sensitive adhesive layer and in which an opaque print displaying section is partially formed on the lower side of the inter-layer release resin layer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,356 (Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 61-105509), an optical discoloring thin film product having a considerable color shifting amount according to an angle and a method for forming the same are disclosed.
However, in the above-described conventional examples, there is a problem that it is difficult to determine the real or imitation of the article. Since the construction of the hologram seal is complicated, it is necessary to carefully check the article by enlarging the fine portion or comparing the article with the real article. Therefore, even when a special seal for preventing the forgery is affixed, the imitation cannot be detected if there is no sufficient room in place and sufficient time to spare.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problems and an object thereof is to provide a laminated body which is simple in construction and which can be used to easily determine the real or imitation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-layer body which is simple in construction and which can be used to easily determine the real or imitation.
According to the present invention, there is provided a laminated body comprising:
a base member;
a hologram layer formed on the base member;
a transparent evaporated layer formed on the hologram layer and constructed by a laminated structure of first and second ceramic materials having different refractive indices; and
an adhesive layer formed on the transparent evaporated layer.
According to the present invention, there is provided another laminated body comprising:
a base member;
a separating layer formed on the base member;
a hologram layer formed on the separating layer;
a transparent evaporated layer formed on the hologram layer and constructed by a laminated structure of first and second ceramic materials having different refractive indices; and
an adhesive layer formed on the transparent evaporated layer.
According to the present invention, there is provided a further laminated body comprising:
a base member;
a hologram layer formed on the base member;
a transparent evaporated layer formed on the hologram layer and constructed by a laminated structure of first and second ceramic materials having different refractive indices;
a separating layer formed on the transparent evaporated layer; and
an adhesive layer formed on the separating layer.
According to the present invention, there is provided a still another laminated body comprising:
a base member;
a transparent evaporated layer formed on the base member and constructed by a laminated structure of first and second ceramic materials having different refractive indices; and
a print layer formed on the transparent evaporated layer and having a predetermined printed pattern.
According to the present invention, there is provided a still further laminated body comprising:
a reflective base member; and
a transparent evaporated layer formed on the base member and constructed by a laminated structure of first and second ceramic materials having different refractive indices.
According to the present invention, there is provided a still further laminated body comprising:
a base member;
a print layer formed on the base member and having a predetermined printed pattern; and
a transparent evaporated layer formed on the print layer and constructed by a laminated structure of first and second ceramic materials having different refractive indices.
According to the present invention, there is provided a still further laminated body comprising:
a reflective base member; and
a transparent evaporated layer partially formed on parts of the base member and constructed by a laminated structure of first and second ceramic materials having different refractive indices.
According to the present invention, there is provided a still further laminated body comprising:
a reflective base member; and
a transparent evaporated layer partially formed on the base member and constructed by a laminated structure of first and second ceramic materials having different refractive indices, the number of the laminated structure being different on parts of the base member.
According to the present invention, there is provided a still further laminated body comprising:
a reflective base member; and
a transparent evaporated layer partially formed on said base member and constructed by a laminated structure of first and second ceramic materials having different refractive indices, the thickness of the laminated structure being different on parts of said base member.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the present invention. The objects and advantages of the present invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.